tengagedwalkingdeadfandomcom-20200215-history
Klaire Jaxxon
"Wow.. The Jerry Springer apocalypse!" Klaire telling Lia about all the drama Klaire Jaxxon(_ivyyy_445) is 20 years old, not much is known about Klaire, other than the fact that she is Bailey and Henry's cousin. She is shown in Bailey's centric episode Season 4 Klaire Jaxxon meets Lia, who convinces Lia not to kill herself. They form a friendship. And Klaire finds out that Bailey is there. And decides to wait for her return, Klaire then hears Bailey's screams in the woods. Klaire and Lia decide to investigate, they find out that Bailey has been taken by Klaire's longtime rival. Whom she was kidnapped by, It was the mob leader, Jack. He left a note telling Klaire to do certain tasks, and if she does them, She will get Bailey back. Klaire tells Lia about her history with him, Lia tells Klaire she is going with her... In Klaire's Centric Episode They find a note on a tree, very high up, with walkers around the tree, despite Klaire's attempts to change her mind, Lia distracts the walkers, and Klaire climbs and grabs the note. Lia is starting to become overwhelmed, and demands Klaire to go, Klaire leaves, and reads the note, and it says it wasn't meant for Klaire, and says the task was given to someone else. Klaire then stresses out, and hears Lia. Giving great relief to Klaire knowing she is alive. Her past includes her escape from Jack. While blowing up half his men in the process In Klaire and Bailey's centric episode In present time, Klaire and Lia reunite, and it's revealed that it was Lia who had the task, and Lia had gotten a car key, and that they had to find the car. Lia sets off the car alarm, which makes Klaire nervous, a woman dressed in black appears from behind Klaire, shoots a dart in Klaire's neck, and realizes it's Sidney, before passing out In her past time, Klaire moves in with Henry and Bailey, many things are revealed, Henry has anger issues and he has 4 children, Bailey appears to be a drug addict, and Klaire had actually paid Jack, and they broke a deal, so they wasn't supposed to come after her. Klaire and Bailey grow very close aswell, Henry and Klaire also have a strong relationship, Klaire goes in Henry's room and sits on the bed with him for an hour laughing. However, before she leaves, Henry suddenly kisses Klaire, which shocks and angers Klaire, she storms out of the room In present time Klaire finally awakens, and Sidney and Lia were found to be hiding in a car, waiting for the zombies to bite Klaire, believing that she is immune to the infection, Klaire then begs to let her in the car, they refuse, and she reluctantly lets a zombie bite her. Then, they get away, and find the next note to reveal that they must steal Brianna and Summer's weapons, once they get there, however, Michonne, part of the group before Klaire came, left a note saying not to try and find her. Then, Lia retrieves the bag of weapons, and Shane, Lia's friend, appears, he yells Lia's name, waking the twins up from sleeping, and appears to have been shot by the twins, Lia grieves, and the trio run away and back to the car, and they drive off, once in the car, Klaire tries to talk the 2 into leaving, saying that its too dangerous, and these things like Shane are to emotionally depressing, Sidney leaves, and Klaire tries to convince Lia to go with her, Lia refuses. And they continue off with the next note. The note reads to go to the barn. Once the girls get there, it is filled with walkers inside, The girls have to go to Aj's (previous group member) dead body, and retrieve the key from his stomach, Sidney returns, but says she isn't going in. Lia and Klaire get the key and run out, they find another note, saying they have to use the bag of weapons and kill all the walkers, once they do, Sidney becomes kidnapped, and Joseph and his group appears, causing Lia and Klaire to hide, 7-year old Jamie finds Lia, causing Lia to shoot her twice, leaving Klaire in shock, Lia gets away, Klaire is captured, Klaire later saves Jamie, and Klaire runs away, trying to find Lia, and runs into Lia returned with the group, now they're on the search for Bailey once again.... Klaire tries to get the group to come with her to find Sidney and Bailey, however its no use. She proceeds onwards, only to be shot in the back by Luke, he throws her into a hole and she is trapped there until the season finale escape SEASON FINALE Klaire manages to escape, only to get caught by Summer. Who kills Billy right in front of her. Summer runs away, Klaire runs off into the woods and hears Lia's screams, she runs to the cabin that Lia and Summer are in, to be shot in the chest DEATH In the season finale, after she is shot by Summer, she tries to crawl away, until a walker comes to her and bites her leg and her neck, she manages to kill it, but Dylan notices her bites and shoots her. Leaving Klaire barely alive, Bailey manages to find Klaire before she dies, finally reuniting with each other. Klaire dies in Bailey's arms Biography, Klaire-Before finding the group Klaire appears to be a no-nonsense girl, a Little sense of humour to the side. She seems relaxed, and is experienced with killing A year before the outbreak, Klaire stays with Henry and Bailey, Revealing that her godchild was being abused, she killed the abusive father and now she's on the run from the abuser's brother, who is a mob leader. One of the mob members attack the home, and Klaire kills the man. She takes Bailey to Henry, and leaves However, sometime later, she moves back in, after "paying off" Jack Klaire appears to have a dark past that she dosen't like to talk about, however it was revealed, that she killed her godchild's abusive father Klaire had said she was with Henry and Bailey in the first week of the outbreak, however, she was kidnapped by Jack. However, she escaped, She stated that she "blew up half of his men in the process" Category:Girl Category:Alive Category:Season 4 Main Characters